Losing Chances
by forever-lost-in-paradise
Summary: He broke her heart. And then she, inadvertently, breaks his. Can he reclaim his solace and apologize...or is it too late? Really bad summary, but give it a chance. Rating is because I'm paranoid. M/G of course. Will be multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Losing Chances

Chapter One

Derek Morgan was officially pissed off. Three days in Tampa, and they weren't anywhere close to finding the sick son of a bitch that was breaking into the houses of single women and stabbing them in their beds. The few leads for the case had fizzled quickly as they were proved circumstantial. Time was running out, as this particular creep was striking every day now, escalating his violent rage for reasons that were still unclear.

"Damn it, Hotch, we don't really even know how these women are connected!" he burst out, slamming the file he was holding to the table hard. Hotch looked up from his own notes and merely nodded, disgusted himself by the lack of forensic evidence, witnesses, and sheer luck.

Just then, Morgan's phone vibrated in his pocket. It had to be Garcia, because he had recently called her to check for any similar cases in Tampa and the surrounding areas to see if the unsub had a wider comfort zone than originally thought.

"Garcia? You got something?"

"When don't I? I did what you asked and guess what? No similar cases. I mean, yeah, there's obviously a lot of stabbings in Florida, but they're mostly gang-related."

"Did you find any interesting connections between our victims yet?"

"Sorry, handsome. I mean, other than them all living in Tampa, they're completely different in terms of job, socioeconomic class, religion, ethnicity, none are involved with social networks so we can rule that out, they go to different stores and have different credit cards-" Derek interrupted her.

"DAMMIT! Garcia, it has been three days! Come on, you know there is a connection! None of these stabbings feel random! What have you been doing the last few days? Playing a damn game? Look, get your ass moving and find me something I can use. He's probably going to strike again soon, and while you're challenging some jackass to an online duel, someone out there is getting killed!"

Silence. Its thickness slapped Garcia in the face. Tears pooled in her eyes, confused, shocked, even angry emotions spilling through her mind. She hung up the phone and laid her head down next to the computer monitors. Never, in all her years at the BAU, had she felt this much hurt. Those words…..they had come from a man that she-she loved. There. She had admitted it. All those days of banter and teasing really came down to the fact that she was in love with one of her best friends. She'd thought he at least appreciated her as a good friend…but apparently not.

Upset, Garcia realized that she needed to go home and lie down for awhile. She called for a substitute tech to continue where she'd left off. Penelope walked dejectedly to her car and began the drive home. She turned the radio to an oldies station and focused intently on David Bowie instead of her troubles. Perhaps if she'd looked up when she adjusted the volume she would have seen the large truck barreling towards her….


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Chances

Chapter Two

Derek stared into his full glass of beer. He wanted to be sick. Why had he yelled at Penelope like that? He'd been frustrated by cases before, but managed to keep his temper in check. Especially towards his best friend. Or were they more than that? He wasn't sure. On several occasions, they'd said they loved each other. As friends, Derek had assumed. But maybe he had thought wrong. Maybe he loved her as a significant other. As a partner.

He almost laughed at himself there. _Right, Derek, you love her in 'that' way but you just blew up at her for no damn good reason. _Guilt rumbled through his stomach, the pain causing him to almost literally wince. Instinctively, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial. Two, three, four rings later, and Morgan had to come to the conclusion that Penelope wasn't going to answer. Deciding not to leave a voicemail, Derek angrily shoved the cell back into his pocket and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, buddy. You gonna drink that or what? You've been sitting here for an hour," the bartender commented as he approached the brooding figure that was Morgan. Derek shrugged and slid a five-dollar bill across the counter. An hour! Surely the team was wondering about him by now. He soundlessly got up from his seat and walked out, promising himself that he would call Garcia that night, when she probably would be more willing to listen to his apology and (maybe) his declaration of how much he cared about her. _But would she even want to hear him out? Had he lost his chance? _

Little did Derek know that his second question might come true…..permanently.


	3. Chapter 3

Losing Chances

Chapter Three

_A/N: Hey, sorry for the short chapters. My muse is only giving me inspiration at short intervals, I guess. But hey, 2 updates in one day, that's always good. I am leaving for PA tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update until at least Monday, unless I get more inspiration later today. Thank you very much for the reviews. If I didn't respond to yours, don't take it personally. Any criticism for this chapter, which is (much to my chagrin) dialogue heavy, would be appreciated. This story is unbeta'ed, so it likely needs LOADS of feedback. Just please be respectful. Ideas, also, would be awesome:) Now, enjoy!_

Hotch slammed his case file shut, completely worn out emotionally and physically by the effort to locate the sadistic bastard. His fingers drummed lazily against the table as he allowed his mind to wander for a moment, something that was completely uncharacteristic of him; however, he needed to distance himself from the graphic images in front of him. Morgan, of course, was one of the first thoughts to make itself known.

_What the hell was with him anyway?_, the Unit Chief wondered. _This case is pissing me off too, but I am not blowing up at one of the few people that has been able to provide any information at all._

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Hotch checked the Caller ID, and didn't recognize the number.

"Agent Hotchner," he stated in his usual stoic manner.

"Agent Hotchner, you are the emergency contact for one Penelope Garcia, correct?" the chill female voice on the other end of the phone asked. An ominous, sinking feeling grew in the pit of Hotch's stomach, similar to the last time someone had called with this question about his Technical Analyst: when she'd been shot.

"Yes, I am her emergency contact. Who is speaking?"

"I'm Abigail Tanner, a registered nurse at Potomac Hospital. Ms. Garcia was brought in after a truck collided head-on with her vehicle." Hotch was afraid to ask his next question, but knew that he must.

"What is her condition?" Thoughts ricocheted through his brain. Was she paralyzed? Was she just bruised and very lucky? Or…..or would she even survive? That scared him the most. He considered Garcia to be a very good friend and a trusted colleague, a member of his family in the metaphorical sense.

"I don't know all of the details, as Ms. Garcia is currently in surgery. However, I do know that she was critical when she arrived. I would recommend that you contact any individual that is close to her and have them go to the hospital. Her condition is very serious." Hotch shakily thanked her and hung up. Immediately, he phoned JJ, Emily, Reid, and Rossi, who were all either at crime scenes or interviewing family members or friends of the victims. All were shocked and he could hear each one fighting back tears, especially JJ and Emily, who were very close to Penelope. Even Reid had a hard time keeping his voice calm. Aaron deliberately held off on calling Morgan for a moment, knowing that call would be very difficult to make. Hotch also called the Director of the FBI, requesting that another team, preferably Sam Cooper's Red Cell team, take over the case due to a 'sudden emergency'. Finally, he had enough strength to call the person that would be hurt the most.

"Morgan," Derek answered as he was about to clamber into his black SUV. Hotch swallowed before he spoke.

"Derek, I don't know how to tell you this, but I just got a call from Potomac Hospital. Garcia was in a car wreck. A bad one. She's critical. We're going to fly back and meet there now." Morgan was in shock. Disbelief. Surely Hotch was joking, but…..Hotch never joked. Regret washed over the younger agent's body. His Babygirl, the one he'd just made feel so miserable, could be dying? His head spun and he retched, the sick pooling at his feet. "Morgan, are you all right?"

"NO, DAMMIT! I'm not all right!" Derek shouted with a sob, tossing his phone into the puddle below. He got into the SUV and zoomed out of the parking lot of the bar. Driving hastily, almost recklessly, to where the team's plane was stationed, he prayed silently that God would let her live, so that he could apologize for what he had done, and then tell the woman of his dreams how much she meant to him.

"Hang in there, Babygirl," Derek kept repeating in a quiet mantra. "Hang in there."

_A/N: I know we didn't learn too much about PG's condition. Never fear though, you will likely hear lots about it in the next chapter. It's brewing in my mind right as I type this. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_A/N: Well, the muse has returned! Please continue to review, as it may give me more encouragement to continue this at a quicker rate. Marching band, the bane of my existence, is starting up as well, so I have no idea when I can update. But who knows? Anyway. Thank you for all of the alerts/favorites! This is my first story, so I am pleasantly surprised that anyone is even interested in it_

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, and I didn't own them for the first 3 chapters. Notice that Kevin is nonexistent in this story. If I did own Criminal Minds, that would be the case there.

Hospital Waiting Room

It was almost a complete reenactment from three years prior, when Penelope was shot: Emily squeezing JJ's hand in support, Hotch pacing quietly throughout the room, Rossi fingering the necklace from the Galen family, Reid staring blankly into space. The only difference was that Derek was with them. He sat silently in his chair, head lifted towards the heavens, lifting a passionate prayer to God. True, Morgan wasn't crazy about the whole church thing, but he did believe that _something_ had kept Garcia alive on the operating table the last time.

Three hours had passed, and no one had given the worried team an update on their friend. Reid tried to remember if, statistically, that was a good thing, but for the first time, his mind went empty. Emily sighed and was very tempted to pick her nails as a way to temporarily relieve her stress, but didn't want to let go of JJ's wavery hand. Hotch was just about to go up to a nurse and demand an update, when suddenly a surgeon swung through the door and announced, "Penelope Garcia?"

This was it. A torrent of emotions flooded through each team member, ranging from hope to fear to pure panic. The surgeon quickly introduced himself as Dr. Ford, but then wasted no time in finally giving the agents the facts.

"The impact of the crash took a severe toll on her body. She has several broken ribs, which has impaired her ability to breathe sufficiently on her home. Her right leg was nearly smashed, and we put pins in it to help it heal. She also broke several bones in her left hand as well as the wrist. Her head injury is also an issue. We managed to stop the bleed, but that wound, combined with everything else, has caused her to fall into a coma. We also put her on a ventilator to give her the oxygen she needs. Just because we performed these procedures does not mean that she is out of the woods. Her condition is still critical."

"So…..will she make it?" Hotch carefully asked, as he and the team all tried to stomach the doctor's devastating news. Even without medical degrees, they all knew that some people never woke up from comas.

"I honestly can't say. Hopefully her body will decide to heal itself. The phrase 'will to live' also comes into effect here, and that is why I will allow one visitor in to see her. If this person can encourage her into waking up, it could have a profound effect."

Everyone's eyes flashed to Derek. Except Hotch's, for he alone knew of the events that had taken place earlier. Not wanting to tell the others about hit, Morgan realized that he would have to face her, which was a frightening prospect even though she was comatose. He followed Dr. Ford to her room and cautiously walked over to the bed where his girl lay.

It was a heart-wrenching sight. Garcia lay motionless and pale, her lips wrapped around a tube that was breathing for her. Wires were attached to her skin and machines bleeped and pulsated. Bruises splattered her usually glowing face, and bandages cocooned her arms. A large, bulky cast clung to her leg. Never before had Morgan seen her so fragile. He tenderly encapsulated her hand in his, sitting on the chair that was next to her bed.

"Oh, Babygirl, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I love you so much. Please come back to me so that I can apologize to you appropriately. Please, baby. I know you're in there somewhere. Don't let this be the end. Don't make me regret what I said to you for the rest of my life." His tears, unabashed, landed on their entwined hands. Derek wondered if she could feel them, feel his grief, feel his love. Could she feel anything at all? Could she hear him from wherever she was? Or was she already gone, and the doctors keeping her body alive was in vain?

He cooed softly to her, willing her back, through the night, never ceasing his vigil, not getting an ounce of sleep himself. Derek ignored the repeated calls from the team, who were worried about the both of them. His attention was on the woman he loved, and he feared that if he lost contact with her, even for a moment, that she would slip away from him.

_A/N: My apologies if the medical jargon doesn't make sense. I am using creative license or whatever it's called. Review, please_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_Come on, Angelfish, we don't want to keep them waiting," Garcia urged impatiently, grabbing Derek's hand and forcefully leading him out of the doors of the FBI._

"_Slow your roll, Mama, it's been a long-ass day. The team can wait a few minutes." He unlocked the door of the SUV and held Penelope's door open for her._

"_You're such a gentleman," she teased lovingly, flashing him a dazzling smile. Derek smirked and clambered into the vehicle. Pulling out into the streets however, he realized that Garcia was right: they were going to be quite a bit late to the bar. He added more weight to the gas pedal, the speedometer shooting up accordingly. _

"_Handsome, I didn't mean act like a NASCAR driver. You can slow down a bit," Penelope commented, a touch of concern in her voice. Derek only smiled and sped up a little. "Derek, seriously, be careful."_

"_Nah, my baby girl wants to get there quickly, so that's the way it's gonna be." Morgan had no idea why he was being so cavalier about it. Maybe it was the stress of the long day._

"_Derek, please. Please slow down. Derek!" She shrieked the last word, for she had seen he was about to crash into the car in front of them, but he hadn't. Her warning came too late, and the SUV collided violently with the unsuspecting minivan ahead. Penelope's head snapped back and her body was bombarded by glass and bits of mangled car. Derek wasn't nearly affected by the impact as she was-maybe only by sheer luck-and was able to call 911 from his still-intact phone. He then glanced over at Garcia._

_It was bad. Blood pulsated from what seemed like every orifice of her motionless form. Cuts and bruises were displayed prominently on her face. She appeared to be unconscious, her eyes squeezed shut, her complexion pale. Morgan placed his finger on her throat, feeling for a pulse. It was weak, irregular, faint. _

"_Please wake up, Babygirl. Come on, you're gonna be fine. Just open your eyes for me," he begged her prone figure. After a moment, her eyelids fluttered open. She looked straight at Derek, eyes full of hurt, confusion, and exhaustion. _

"_Derek?" Her voice was raspy and barely audible._

"_Right here, gorgeous. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. The ambulance should be here soon, though. You'll be all right, and I will spend the rest of my days making this up to you." She nodded feebly and took his hand in hers._

"_It's okay, Hot Stuff. Really," Penelope whispered. Her breathing started to become labored, and her grip on his hand started to falter. "I love you." She closed her eyes and lost all muscle tone. Panicked, Derek checked for a heartbeat. Nothing. _

"_Don't do this to me, girl. Come on, breathe!" Tears streamed from his eyes as he tried, from his awkward position in the car, to compress her chest. No response. "Please, baby. Wake up and breathe. I love you, you hear me? I love you so much, but you gotta wake_ _up!" Silence. _

_Guilt consumed Derek's soul. He tenderly laid his head on her still chest and sobbed. It was all his fault, all his fault, why wasn't he dead, why, why? Why was it her? Why was it the most important person in the world to him that was taken? Was it to punish him? Regret, so tangible, so poignant, sliced through his heart._

_Morgan remained motionless on top of the woman he loved, as though keeping a vigil over her fragile body, until the paramedics arrived._

"Morgan? Morgan, wake up!" Derek's eyes shot open and wildly darted around until they rested on the worried-looking Hotch. He realized that he was still in the hospital, still next to an alive Garcia, still clinging onto hope that she would wake up and get better.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, Hotch. Just a dream." He tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing, but the truth was, his heart was still pounding incessantly. The image of his girl, dead, still stuck vividly in his mind. What did it all mean?

"I came in to check on Garcia, and found you mumbling worriedly in your sleep. Are you sure that you are okay?" Morgan decided to lie. What good would it do if his boss knew about a silly nightmare?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hotch looked unconvinced. Completely uncharacteristically, he placed a hand on the younger agent's shoulder.

"I think I know what you're going through, and let me tell you, it takes awhile before it gets easier." Derek was shocked. Heart-to-hearts were more of a Rossi thing. Never before had the stoic Unit Chief acted so…..human.

"When I lost Haley, I had a lot of guilt. A lot of regret. If only I could've caught the Reaper. If only I could've gotten to the house faster. If only I could've taken the deal and worried about the consequences later. If only I could've, well, saved her." Derek nodded, and, for his boss' sake, pretended to ignore the tears collecting in Hotch's eyes. "Morgan, I know that you feel like this is your fault, but it isn't. Your words didn't slam into her car. Your words didn't put her in a coma. And your words, no matter how angry or bitter, won't stop her from loving you."

"How did-''

"How did I know you love her? Well, after all these years of hearing you guys flirt, it didn't take someone like Reid." Morgan smiled wanly, but the moment didn't last. Sighing, he finally spoke the words he'd been thinking all along.

"If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have left early. And that truck wouldn't have been able to hit her." Hotch was silent. "If I hadn't made her feel so low, so unworthy, she wouldn't be hurt. If I hadn't put down the one person who always cheers me up, she'd be awake and talking to me. If I hadn't gone against everything that I know to be right, she would be able to love me." Derek punched the hospital wall and then put his head on his knees. Tears slithered down the broken agent's face. After a moment, Hotch spoke.

"But if the truck didn't hit her car, it would've hit somebody else's. You can't blame yourself for that. That's on the driver, and only the driver. What you said to her has nothing to do with why she's here. But blame yourself all you want, Morgan. Blame yourself until it tears your life apart. Blame yourself until the only thing you can see is darkness. Blame yourself until all the things in life worth living for are gone. Blame yourself until you just want to end your life, and it still won't make Penelope better. The pain you project on yourself won't make her wake up. But your love, your care, that connection you two share, that's what will bring her back to you. Not your regret. Not your guilt over the one time you hurt her. Only your love."

Both self-defined alpha males were silently crying now, the façades of strength gone. Because the pair knew that the heartfelt speech was not just to Morgan.

After a time, Hotch left Derek alone, the echo of his words still left in the room. Morgan once again took Penelope's hand. It was limp, but still warm. That gave him some hope.

"Penelope, I know I've said this before, but I love you. I love you so much, Babygirl. I need you to wake up so I can tell you again. There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with, no one else I'd rather share my hopes, dreams, and house with. But you have to wake up. Please, baby. Wake up." He soon fell asleep, still cradling her hand in his.

So sound was his slumber that he didn't feel her fingers twitch in his palm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, and unless I find an oil well in my backyard, I won't.

Derek awoke the next morning, still feeling groggy from the emotional exhaustion of the last couple days. Sunlight was spilling into the room, pooling on Garcia's bed. Her condition appeared to be unchanged, which disappointed him slightly. He decided to speak to her again anyway.

"Hey, Baby Girl, it's morning. I remember all those times before the briefing where we would just hang out in your lair. You always had something snappy to say, some quip to lighten my mood. I miss that. I miss you, girl." Then he felt it.

As if in a Hollywood movie, her hand twitched in his. Derek gasped audibly, and then looked to her face. He could see her eyes moving under her lids, as though she was struggling to open them. Even with the tube in her throat, she managed to moan softly.

"There you go, Baby Girl. Come on, wake up!" he urged her, overjoyed that Penelope was finally coming out of it. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and then shut. Derek smiled and continued to encourage her to come back to him. After a moment, he again saw the beautiful brown orbs that always made him feel weak-kneed and floating on air. He pushed the button by her bed to summon a nurse, who arrived quickly.

"She's awake?" The young RN was pleasantly surprised. Morgan could only nod. Sarah (at least that was what her nameplate read) checked Garcia's vitals. The whole time, Derek was antsy, for he wanted to finally get the chance to talk to Penelope and know that she could hear him.

"Well, it seems as though we could take the ventilator out soon. Her lungs appear stable enough for her to breathe on her own. We will have to wait until she can speak to see if she has amnesia or other neurological problems. But this is definitely a good sign that she has woken up after only a couple of days in a coma. I'm going to go get some more pain meds for her, which will cause her to sleep a lot, but then again, that's what she needs." Sarah left him alone with his girl.

"Hey there, Baby Girl. Nice to see those eyes again. You had me worried." Garcia blinked at him, and her eyes began to water. Derek wiped away the tears with his free hand, hoping against hope that she was only crying because of either pain or the fact that she could've died-and not because of what he'd said. He took a deep breath before saying the three truest words he knew.

"I love you." Penelope looked confused, hurt, a whole spectrum of emotions that Morgan couldn't decipher. Her eyes began to look heavy. He realized that now was not the time to try to undo the sticky mess he had created.

"Go back to sleep, okay? We can talk about this later, when you aren't so tired." After a moment, when he was sure that she was asleep, Derek ran his hand along his head.

_How the hell was he going to fix this?_

A/N: Honestly, I didn't like this chapter or where it went, which explains the shortness of it. I know we didn't get to see what Garcia was feeling, but that comes next chapter. My mind has been occupied by a oneshot I'm about to write. It will be called Mending the Rift, so please check that out. There's my excuse for this bad chapter. Please review this though, and, as always, I'm touched by the responses I've gotten. Next update coming to your screens soon. Hopefully it won't be this short.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Sorry for the wait:( This chap is a wee bit longer…..enjoy, and, as always, review! Ideas somewhat inspired by John Cena Good Gurl, who may or may not recognize them in the story but just know that I started at that point and branched out. BTW, the oneshot mentioned before is kinda on hiatus. IDK if it will ever be published. I wrote it but wasn't really pleased with it, to be honest. Now, on to the tale!_

Disclaimer: Characters, except for the doctor, belong to CBS. And, of course, the angsty plot is mine

The team, sans Morgan, was gathered in the hospital waiting room, all anxious for their friend to wake up. Reid was reciting a lengthy ballad, if only to distract himself from the "what-ifs" of the horrible situation. JJ still clung to Emily's hand, desperate for the sister-like support that it brought. Hotch and Rossi, though both deeply worried about Garcia, also were concerned about the team. How long could they just sit here and wait? Wouldn't it be better to just go back to work? But how could they work when someone they all cared deeply about was in such grave peril? These thoughts had crescendoed to the point that Rossi was squirming in his seat, when a doctor finally swung through the door and asked to speak to all of them.

"Ms. Garcia has woken up!" All were overjoyed, and JJ even began to cry a little bit. The doctor waited a moment before continuing, to allow them all to recover from the wonderful shock. "We were able to remove the ventilator, as her lungs were strong enough for her to breathe on her own. Neurological tests were all conducted, and it appears as though her brain hasn't been too negatively impacted by her accident. Obviously, she's still kind of out of it and will probably sleep most of this day away. However, she did request to see a Jennifer Jareau and an Emily Prentiss. I take it that you two ladies are the ones I'm referring to. Also, I want to inform you that the driver of the truck that hit Ms. Garcia's car died enroute to the hospital. His family has agreed to pay for her hospital bills and such, but the legalities can be discussed later if you wish." The team nodded and thanked the doctor, relief and excitement evident on the whole BAU's face. Prentiss and JJ then followed him to their tech girl's room.

"Hey," Garcia murmured quietly when her eyes fell upon her two best girlfriends. JJ leaned over and gave Penelope a friendly peck on the cheek and Emily squeezed her injured friend's hand.

"How you feeling?" JJ asked. Garcia laughed tiredly, and gestured to the IV and bandages, rolling her eyes. "You really scared me there. I'm really glad you're awake, even though I know it hurts and you're tired."

"At least I get morphine, right?" she commented, making Emily smile warmly. "That was one BIG truck. How is the driver, by the way?" JJ and Prentiss exchanged surprised and nervous glances: surprised that Garcia had so much compassion to care about the guy who'd brought this hell upon her, and nervous that the news would upset her.

"Um, well, he died," JJ mumbled sadly. Penelope nodded gravely. "His family is going to cover the medical expenses, though."

"Well, they really don't have to. But, since I'm not exactly a Steve Jobs, I might have to accept it." She looked pained by these developments, and Prentiss knew that the best course of action would be to talk about something lighter. However, she suddenly realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Derek?"

"He left." Garcia didn't sound very upset about it. "Guess he went out a different way, so that you guys wouldn't see him." JJ and Emily looked confused by her words. As far as they were concerned, Derek and Penelope were practically in love with each other. Or maybe more than practically, for that matter.

"Why would he do that?" JJ prodded, knowing that there had to be a story here. Perhaps that's why Garcia had requested that only the girls visit her. Maybe it was an issue best not discussed with men.

"Okay. I'm still a little fuzzy from that day, but I do remember giving Morgan some information about the case we were working on but he didn't like what I found and completely chewed me out. He basically made me feel like I was nothing to him." She began to cry. "Jayje, I love him so much. His words tore me apart. But I wake up in the hospital only to see him right by my side. He told me he loved me. The nurse told me that he had held my hand the whole time I was unconscious. I'm….so confused. On the one hand, he completely tears my heart apart. On the other hand…..he loves me? How can this be?"

Both Emily and JJ were stunned. It took a moment before their thoughts even became comprehensible enough to understand. Finally, JJ spoke.

"Penelope, I'm sure he didn't really mean to say those horrible things to you. I mean, you know Morgan, when he gets stressed, it ain't pretty. But believe me, he was extremely concerned about you. The whole flight back to Quantico, he was praying that God would save you. He was crying, Garcia. Since when does the infallible Derek Morgan cry? He really cares about you-no wait-he loves you. I'm sure that whatever happened between you two will clear up, that the connection you share is stronger than the rift that split you apart." Penelope still looked a bit unconvinced.

"But why leave?" she asked, kneading her hands nervously. "Can he not even stand to talk to me?" Prentiss, who'd been rather subdued so far in the discussion, decided now was the time to offer some comfort.

"Knowing Morgan, he was probably ashamed to face you when you regained consciousness and were off the ventilator. But I'm sure he'll be back. JJ is right, the bond you two share is far greater than a stupid little thing Morgan said." Garcia nodded, and Emily and JJ noticed that her eyes were starting to droop slowly.

"Get some rest, okay? We'll see you later, and I'm sure that Reid and the others want to visit with you, too. Like I said before, though, I'm really happy that you're going to be all right. Don't forget that, no matter what happens with you and Derek, you have me and Emily and the guys. We're family, and that won't ever change." JJ and Emily gently leaned over and hugged their friend individually, and then turned to leave. Penelope smiled faintly at their retreating forms and closed her eyes.

But she knew that her sleep would be restless…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Okay, okay, this whole late update thing wasn't my fault. Blame internet-less band camp. Honestly, I've had a bit of writer's block with this part, so it was probably good that I had Wi-Fi detox—makes for a better excuse I think. Once again, I appreciate all of the alerting and favoriting. Keep reviewing please. Next update will not take as long to crank out I hope.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds. Nope. Not one iota of its awesomeness.

Five Days Later

"Well, Ms. Garcia, I must say, your progress is remarkable. Your mobility, though limited, is astounding for someone who was in such an accident. In my professional opinion, I'd say you have a good chance of going home in a few days, providing someone can care for you." Dr. Ford smiled warmly at Penelope and exited the room. JJ and Prentiss, who had been standing close to her bed, both grinned excitedly at her.

"That's great, Pen!" Emily exclaimed, striding over and giving her an awkward hug. Garcia nodded tiredly, an action not missed by her female colleagues. JJ stared quizzically at her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you guys being here for me-I do-but I kinda wish that Derek was here. He hasn't come to see me once since I woke up, and soon I'll be leaving and I bet he won't even know or care about it." Penelope decided not to mention that she wished it was Morgan who could care for her at her house. She didn't want to sound ungrateful.

It was just…her emotions were so tangled and twisted that she didn't know which end was up. Was he ashamed to face her? But that seemed foolish, because he'd been able to apologize after arguments with her before. Was he afraid that the other team members would be angry about what he did? Again, that seemed improbable. Derek had proven again and again that he didn't care if Hotch or anyone else, sans herself, got a little pissed with him. Often he had reciprocated those feelings to them. Or….had he lied to her all those days ago? Maybe…he didn't love her. That had to be it. Anyone could tell someone who was in the hospital that they loved them. Being concerned for someone's welfare could easily be confused as being in love with them. Yes, that had to be it, Garcia decided.

"We totally understand." JJ's words brought her back to reality. "And I'm sure that he cares. Maybe…..maybe he just needs some time to sort through his feelings. I mean, you nearly died. That's not something he can shake off, especially not when you add in what took place before the crash."

"Don't worry, Penelope," Prentiss chimed in. "You know that he can get reclusive sometimes-in fact, you know that better than us. When something like this shakes him to the core, it takes him awhile to fully process it. He'll come to see you. I can feel it." As if on cue, a nurse peeked her head into the room and announced that someone was there to see Garcia. And that someone was a certain Derek Morgan. JJ and Emily left their friend alone, both crossing their fingers that the outcome of this would be a good one.

Derek watched the girls leave, worry bombarding his insides until he felt slightly queasy. Tiny pricks of sweat lined his forehead and his fingers shook without rhythm. But he knew what he had to do. Sighing, he stepped into Penelope's room.

"Hey," he whispered, walking to her side. "How you feeling?" Garcia shrugged, not allowing her eyes to betray her emotions.

"Doc's letting me go home in a few days," she murmured. "There's some pain, but the meds are helping." He smiled at her, and suddenly had the urge to hold her hand. But he knew that doing that might steer his fate with her into dangerous territory. So he settled with his trademarked grin.

"That's really good, Penelope." Morgan decided not to use any nicknames for the aforementioned reason. "We need to talk, though."

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Well, at least she hadn't snapped at him. Derek took this as a positive sign. He took a deep breath, and then allowed all of his thoughts to flow out of him as though he was a gushing faucet.

"Look, I know you must be wondering why I didn't come and see you earlier. And I suppose I should tell you. I…just feel really guilty for what happened. I made you feel so horrible, Baby. I have no idea why the hell I did that. I can't blame stress, tiredness, anything really. Maybe it just came out. But I swear to you, I meant none of it. What I do mean, though, is what I told you as you woke up: that I love you. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Baby Girl. And I think that love is why I feel so guilty about what I did. If I hadn't gone off on you, then you most likely wouldn't have left work early. And that truck never would have hit you. You would be absolutely fine, Penelope, if I had kept my damn mouth shut. For that, I am truly sorry. I know that you probably can't forgive me, but I'm telling you all this just in case. And I will always love you, even if you send me away forever." By the end, tears were crawling down his face. But not just his. Garcia was openly sobbing. For a few moments, that was all either of them could do.

"You really love me? Not like a friend, but really love me?" It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, she was the dorky tech girl that people like Derek never fell for; she'd always assumed that her love for him was strictly one-sided. She had to know for sure, though.

"Yes, Baby Girl, I do." Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy flooded through every pore of Penelope's being. She flashed him a dazzling smile. Now came time for a confession of her own.

"That's good, Derek, because, well, I love you too." At those words, Derek swooped in and hugged her the best he could in her current condition. "And I forgive you. Don't feel guilty. None of this was your fault." There was no point in holding a grudge that was never really there, for she had never blamed him for anything but what turned out to be empty words. Grateful, Morgan grasped her even tighter.

For several moments, the two clung to one another, savoring their embrace, hoping it would never end.

_I don't know if I got that even close to right, but I did want a cute moment…..but I think that I should warn you that peace may be short-lived. Cue dramatic music. We'll just have to wait and see what the muse thinks…._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Really? Seriously? Didn't get the message? I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. This redundancy is irking me.

One Week Later

"Seriously, Derek, I can wheel myself! You don't need to push me!" Derek laughed softly, secretly glad that Garcia was starting to return to her old self.

"Listen, hardhead, that wouldn't be such a good idea with bandages on both your arms, now would it?" Reluctantly, Penelope had to agree with this reasoning. Besides, she had to admit to herself that this TLC from Morgan was absolute bliss. But how long, she wondered, would it last? He did, after all, work at the FBI. How much time could he take off without getting in trouble with Strauss?

"Handsome, are you sure about this? I mean, JJ and Emily can help me out. They already volunteered to. Don't you have more important things to do than to take care of a cripple?"

"No, Baby Girl, I don't. You're one of the most important people in my life. Don't worry about it…unless…..you don't want me around. Is that it?" Suddenly, he was a bit apprehensive. Maybe he was starting to bother her, maybe she would prefer if she had her girl friends to help instead of a guy…

"No, not at all, Hot Stuff. I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to do this. There's no one else I'd rather have as my hero."

"I'm nobody's hero." They both smiled, remembering the last time he'd said that. Carefully, Morgan pecked her on the forehead and then resumed pushing her out of the hospital and into his parked car. Most of the car ride, they sat in a thoughtful silence, both unsure of what to say. After they passed an exit, though, Garcia realized something was up.

"Um, handsome, you just missed the turn."

"No, I didn't. You're coming to my house, Baby. Don't even try to argue your way out of this. There's no way I'm just going to drop you off and then check in on you like twice a day. My home is yours too now." Touched, Penelope swallowed her retort. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, something not missed by Derek. "What's wrong, girl?"

"I appreciate this, I really do, but you really don't have to make anything up to me. I forgave you, remember?"

"Well, I think part of me will always regret what I said that day, but this has nothing to do with it. I'm doing this because I love you, and loving you means making sure you get healthy and happy again." At that, Garcia almost lost it completely. Derek took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Arriving at Morgan's house, Penelope's mouth was agape, for she had no idea how large his residence was. At three stories high, with a great deal of lawn space, a two-car garage, and a basketball court poking out from the backyard, it was obvious that her baby boy was not suffering in the least bit by the current economy -

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Hot Stuff?" she teased him as he helped her out of the car and back into the wheelchair.

"That I am, Baby Girl, that I am," he replied playfully. They entered his not-so-humble abode still grinning at each other. Glancing at his watch, Derek realized it was getting close to dinner time. "Hey, you want me to order something in?"

"Um, sure. I'm not really that hungry, though. Just tired, mostly." This made Morgan feel exceptionally foolish. Of course she would be exhausted. Dinner and messing around the way they usually did would have to wait.

"You wanna lie down, Pen?" He motioned to the guest bedroom, which was made up as though the President was going to sleep there.

"Handsome, I couldn't take a bedroom. The couch is fine, really. Besides"-here she gave him a playful look-"we could snuggle." Her words were music to Derek's ears. A deep growl resonated from his throat. Whoa. Where did that come from? He snapped himself back into reality in time to hear Penelope chuckle at him.

"Hold your horses, Hot Stuff. I'm still a cripple," she joked, which made them both laugh. Morgan helped her into a sitting position on the plush davenport, and then, sitting next to her, placed an arm delicately around her waist. He felt her sink into his embrace and her head rest against his sculpted shoulder.

"Remember when we met?" Derek asked her. "I knew, even then, that I loved you. Over time, that love has strengthened. I can't help it. You complete me, Penelope. Without you, I would probably be too depressed to do my job. Without you, I likely would never have discovered the meaning of true friendship, true loyalty. Without you…..I would be lost, always looking for love, but never finding it. I mean, I've hooked up with lots of beautiful girls, but it never was satisfying. But you…we've never done anything like that, but you've given me more happiness than all of those one-night stands combined."

"And you, my handsome Derek Morgan, have given me more happiness than anything or anyone else in this entire world."

For several minutes, there was a peaceful silence. Both simply sat still, enjoying the feel of the other, allowing the impact of such powerful words to spill throughout their beings slowly, relishing each poetic line. After a time, Derek realized that Penelope's head had gotten heavier on his shoulder. Turning to look at her, he smiled. She was sound asleep, no pain medication needed.

Sighing, Derek carefully slid out of her grip, trying not to wake her. Silently, he watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so content, any trace of the pain she likely felt not evident on her face at all. Finally, he leaned over and gathered her fragile body into his arms. Entering his own bedroom, he gently laid her down under the covers. Derek pulled off his shoes and slid next to her, tenderly pulling her into his arms. Penelope smiled in her sleep and buried her head in his chest. Her breath ruffled his shirt, but it somehow was comforting. _She was still with him. She was still there. _

Derek soon fell asleep, vowing to himself that he would do whatever it took to make sure that he would never have to experience the agonizing pain that losing her would bring. For there was only one thing in the world that he was absolutely certain of: he could never live without her.

_So no drama, all fluff. Kmn1829, I do hope I have satisfied you :P. I do try to cater to the requests of my WONDERFUL readers. But, fair warning, this is NOT the end. Nope. Now I'll leave you all to guess…and review. Because reviewing really does make this come together faster. Not even kidding one bit. Another update hopefully tomorrow. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. 'Nuff said.

The next morning arrived much too soon for Derek's liking, for he was extremely comfortable in a semi-fetal position, still clutching his Baby Girl. Her deep, rhythmic breathing nearly lulled him back to his sleep, until—

"Derek…my Derek…" Penelope murmured in her sleep. Smiling, the object of her unconscious affection kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't you forget it," he whispered in her ear. She began to stir, causing Derek to instantly regret that, because she really needed to rest. Yawning, she blearily opened her eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of her captivating brown orbs, Penelope turned to face him.

"Good morning, Hot Stuff."

"Wouldn't be a good morning without you, princess," Derek replied, lightly placing his hand on hers. He couldn't hide his feelings any longer, and decided not to keep anything back from her. As if to reciprocate, Penelope stroked his shoulder with her free hand.

The sun, a glorious ball that seemed a mere dot in the vast sky, seemed to shine extra bright just for them. Birds chirped happily as they flitted around the tree branches. A lilting breeze stroked the grass. For several moments, both took in the breathtaking scene unfolding outside, completely at ease with each other and the world around them.

Suddenly, the sound of Derek's rumbling stomach brought them back to reality. Glancing at his alarm clock at his bedside, Morgan realized that he had gone more than fourteen hours without eating, which surely was a record for him. Garcia laughed softly at him when she saw the fairly ravenous look in his eyes.

"If my protector doesn't get food, I might become his prey," she voiced out loud, not an ounce of true seriousness in her tone. Stumbling out of his once-relaxed position on the bed, he hurried for his cluttered kitchen. Hesitantly, Penelope tried to get up in order to follow him. This effort proved to be in vain, because, under all of the bandages, her body really wasn't able to support her.

"Stay there, Baby," Derek pleaded, ignoring her protesting glare. "You know you can't walk yet, nowhere near yet. Seriously, you just relax and I'll fix breakfast for both of us." At that, Garcia realized there was no alternative and so just settled back under the covers. After a few minutes, she could hear eggs hissing on a pan and a shouted "DAMMIT!" from Derek when he burned yet another piece of toast. She desperately wanted to help her cooking-inept hero, but she knew the fuss he would make about it wasn't really worth the energy or pain.

Eventually, Morgan, smiling sheepishly, arrived at her side with a tray laden with…fresh fruit.

"This whole cooking thing…..it really ain't my thing," was his apologetic excuse for the lack of anything that took more preparation than rinsing off.

"Derek, it's fine, honestly. I appreciate the thought." For a few minutes, all that could be heard was two people enjoying an impromptu meal. Then Derek remembered.

"Baby, when we are done here, I have to drive you to the hospital. You know they want to do this checkup just to make sure that you didn't move any bones out of place last night." He flashed her a teasing smile, knowing that his princess detested being an invalid and all the treatment that came with it. Except for his, perhaps. Penelope's regard for independence was admirable at best, hard-headed at worst. But that was one of the ten thousand things he loved about her.

"Handsome, if the doctor is as gorgeous as you are, time will go by faster than I could hack into the FBI database at age twenty," she commented, just to make him jealous. He playfully poked her cheek in retaliation. There she was. Hidden under all of the injuries, under all of the medication, was his Baby Girl, shining light even in a rather dark situation.

After they had finished eating and Derek had cleaned up the scores of messes he had haphazardly created in the kitchen, they realized it was definitely time to head out. Once again, Garcia was forced to depend on her wheelchair, very much to her chagrin. Outside, both found the air pleasant and welcoming, and it was depressing to think that they couldn't just sit out on the porch…and hold hands.

Waiting Room

For approximately the twenty-sixth time in an hour, Derek checked his watch. Did all these tests have to take so long? He desperately wanted to see his angel again. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. The screen read "Message from: Prentiss." Tapping it, Derek cracked a smile. "_Whatever you do, Morgan, don't cause her to rip her stitches;)" _Ha ha, very funny, he thought, and then typed that sentiment back. Yes, he was a self-confessed player. Yes, giving her a good time was what he wanted to do. But he also cared too deeply for her to make her go over the edge with him. If it meant waiting until they were married-and yes, he did want to marry her-then he would.

Finally, Garcia was wheeled into the room. She looked fairly annoyed, but not concerned, which had to be an at least okay sign.

"Good news: she's doing okay. Bad news: this will take a lot of rehab. Just keep off of the legs and see me next week." Well. The doctor sure was succinct. He left before Derek had a chance to ask questions or anything. Shrugging, the latter grasped the wheelchair handles and began the journey out of the hospital.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her. "I hope they didn't hurt you doing those tests." She shook her head, motioning to the pain pills clutched in her right hand and then to him.

"I don't think they can hurt me when I have codeine and a cuddle buddy." Derek was about to come up with a snappy retort, when something caught his eye. A glint of-oh crap, that car was moving way too fast! And straight towards them! His senses were frozen, and Garcia, lost in her own thoughts or maybe dazed by medication, seemed unaware of the imminent danger. He couldn't think, couldn't move, could do nothing but shout "BABY GIRL!"

There was a crash.

A scream.

Red dots pricking the asphalt.

Silence.

_Well, I did warn you guys that this was NOT over. But, maybe, for someone, it is. *Maniacal Laughter* Update coming soon. I don't like seeing people hanging on cliffs for TOO long. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Yes, I am mean, thank you for noticing :P Probably should add that to my profile as a disclaimer. Won't keep you waiting: here it is!_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS.

The man sat alone on the park bench. He watched the squirrels dash up the trees, though he was completely uninterested in the nature around him. His mind was completely elsewhere, and that became evident as his shoulders started to shake. The man was crying and there was no one to take him away from his sorrow, from his pain. Other parkgoers turned to stare, but none went up to comfort him.

He also was drawing attention because of something he was wearing: a cumbersome cast that traveled from his ankle to close to his crotch. It looked quite uncomfortable, and perhaps the people watching thought that his injury was causing such raw grief. Of course it wasn't. If they only knew what had happened to make such a strong man crack…..

Dusk

Most of the park patrons were gone. An elderly couple were sitting by the fountain and reminiscing, but other than that, it was fairly quiet. The man, a hollowed shell of his former self, still sat on the bench. His tears had long since dried up, but sadness still radiated from his soul. Out of the encroaching darkness, however, a figure hesitantly approached him. The man didn't appear to notice that he wasn't alone until the figure sat down next to him and touched his arm.

"Hey, you okay? I had no idea where you went for a little while, but then I realized you must've wanted to get away." The man jumped slightly, then relaxed. He put his arm around the figure's waist.

"I'm fine, Baby Girl, just fine." This was completely false, but to explain it all would hurt the one person that he just couldn't do that to.

"Derek, I know when you're lying. Come on, handsome, tell me." She delicately placed her hand on his casted leg, as though trying to transfer her strength to his. For a few minutes, all that could be heard were a few deep intakes of breath by Derek as he steeled himself for the rough discussion ahead.

"It's just…I could've lost you. Again." He closed his eyes, trying to block out the dreadful image of that car plowing straight towards them. The terrible collision as the vehicle swerved into a stagnant truck. The smack of blood hitting ground.

"But you pulled me away, and then the car went right. You saved my life, Derek. Without you, he definitely would have hit me. You jerking me back caught his attention, he said so himself. And you have the injury to prove that if I had been where I was, I would be right back in that hospital, or even worse. I mean, if you saved yourself, you would have been fine. But you saved me. You risked your life to save mine. Why are you focused on the fact that I **almost** got hurt, when you were the one who prevented that from happening?" A few moments of thoughtful silence as Derek tried to process her words, but then he spoke.

"It just scares me, you know? Here you were, not even a month removed from a horrible crash, and now you were about to be in another one? I never want to lose you like that, Baby. I never want to lose you, period. I would die to make sure that happened. This whole situation has scared the hell out of me. It has completely torn me up inside, this realization that in this crazy game of life, you are just as expendable as me. I almost lost you." He repeated the last sentence over and over, shaking his head mournfully.

"But you didn't, and blame yourself for that. Like I said before, you saved me. Why are you focusing on the what-ifs, Derek? I'm okay. I'm healing from the first accident, the doctor already told you that. Maybe you should stop focusing on the bad, and start focusing on the good. Yes, you could lose me. But I could lose you, especially if you keep driving ambulances with bombs in them, or pull another sacrificial love act. That's who you are, handsome. Always helping people, not caring if it is risky or not. I try to focus on living life to the fullest, because I'll never know when it will end. Do the same, baby boy. Find that ray of sunshine in your life and cling to it. Living with what-ifs only wears you down. Lift yourself up, and I'll be right by your side to help you do that. I can't very well leave someone who has made it their primary goal to take care of me." Her words, so poignant, brought tears to both pairs of eyes. For a long while, they clung to each other, fearing that if they relinquished the hold, the magic would end and an apocalypse would be upon them.

"You've restored me again, Baby Girl, like you always do. Thank you." Derek's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He tenderly escaped her grasp and knelt down by her. Opening the box, he lifted his eyes to the woman he loved and said the words that he had dreamed for so long of saying. "I can't wait any longer. You said live life to the fullest? The only way I can do that is…if you marry me." Penelope's eyes widened in shock, and once again she began to cry. This time, though, her tears were ones of pure joy.

"Of course I will." Derek burst out laughing, his feelings too tangible to be kept inside. He lifted the delicate ring out of its hold and placed it on her finger. Tiny amethysts surrounded the eloquent diamond in the middle. It had once belonged to Derek's grandmother, and when she died, the treasured heirloom had been passed to him. It really was one of the most dazzling pieces of jewelry either of them had seen. Even in darkness, it shone brightly. Derek pulled her face to his and began to kiss her passionately. Penelope could feel his tongue begging for entrance, and, without hesitation, she let it in. Her hands traced his well-defined abs and then progressed to chastely stroke his casted leg, as she didn't want to move too quickly in _that _direction quite yet, especially with both of them still laden with injuries. Derek crushed her body closer to his and stroked her back with a surprisingly light touch. A guttural sound erupted from his throat, causing him to deepen the kiss. Nothing else mattered. All hesitation, pain, and fear had disappeared. The world was gone, the universe even, it was just them.

Eventually they broke apart, as the need for oxygen became too great. Gasping and panting, they stared at each other, pure love and admiration showing on their faces.

"I love you so much, Penelope."

"I love you too."

_And you guys were worried:) Okay, I most likely will have another chapter __**at least**__. There are still a few angles that could be covered. If you guys think that this story should just be left as is, PLEASE tell me, as I really do consider every little piece of feedback I get. If I do continue, never fear. No more lives in peril. With that in mind, let me know what you think. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Don't own 'Mentes Criminales'

A Month Later

Finally. The last of the bandages had been removed, and now Morgan and Garcia both were on the cusp of being fully recovered. Basking in the afterglow of such good results, Derek silently thanked God as he and his bride-to-be exited the hospital for (what they hoped) the last time in quite a while.

"We made it, Baby," he said with a smile, slinging his arm around her. "It was a long road, but we can see the end."

"That we can, handsome," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin. As she did so, Derek's eyes fell upon the ring glistening on her finger. He then remembered something.

"Penelope, we haven't even told the others yet. I think they may notice your fine piece of hardware at the bar tonight." She laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Derek, I would have thought you, an observant FBI behavioral analyst, would have noticed that every time our team came over to check up on us, I stowed the ring in my purse. That was on purpose. I wanted to show everyone tonight, all at once, so no one would know before anyone else. You know I told them we were having this 'gathering' of sorts to celebrate our emancipation from all of the casts and stuff, right? Well, that's only part of the reason for our meeting. Only they don't know it yet. See where my thinking is coming from?" Derek chuckled, silently admiring his fiancée's quick wit. He wondered why it was only Reid that got teased for his smarts.

They arrived shortly at the bar, where they found the rest of the BAU waiting for them, already slurping down alcoholic concoctions. After placing his and Penelope's drink orders, Derek felt tiny pricks of worry poke his stomach. When Hotch realized the romance that had occurred right under his nose, would he be angry? Engaging a fellow BAU agent wasn't exactly protocol. Even if the Unit Chief wasn't peeved by these events, Strauss surely would be. She, the pure spawn of the devil, would probably set the church on fire just to stop the wedding, all in the name of regulations of course.

"Free of those damn casts, eh Morgan?" Rossi elbowed the younger agent in the ribs. Instantly, Derek loosened up. No use worrying about it now. He was going to marry Penelope, and that was that. If it meant transferring, even quitting, he would do it. Suddenly, Reid sliced through his thoughts.

"Actually, just because Morgan doesn't have a cast doesn't mean he has full mobility. In most cases like his, a couple weeks of extensive physical therapy are needed. He probably shouldn't even be driving. I would estimate that his chances of being in yet another automobile accident are doubled simply because he isn't in top form. Do you realize the significance of-''

"Oh, hush up, Reid, don't you know that Morgan doesn't follow directions?" Rossi's interruption caused the whole group to burst out laughing. For a second, Reid looked a bit put out, but eventually he cracked a boyish smile. A few minutes passed in contented silence. Suddenly, it was broken by a suddenly-excited Emily.

"What's that?" She energetically gestured towards Penelope's hand as the latter reached for her margarita that had just arrived. Garcia blushed, and quickly decided to not even bother trying to hide her secret any longer.

"Is that really what I think it is?" JJ's eyes sparkled with joy as the happy realization dawned on her. Hotch and Rossi were both staring incredulously at their technical analyst. Reid, confused, could only dart his eyes around the table, as though he thought the answer would be in their agape expressions.

"I KNEW it! I KNEW something was going on between you guys!" Prentiss fist-pumped the air and hugged her two friends. "It's about time you realized it, though."

"Congratulations, Pen, Morgan!" JJ embraced the pair, who were both starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by the response. Penelope began to tear up slightly. Rossi clapped Derek on the shoulder and hugged Garcia.

"Don't worry about Strauss," he whispered in her ear. "Believe me, I can handle her. She knows I won't take any of her crap." Penelope mouthed _thank you, _and then turned to Hotch. Her usually stoic boss was smiling brightly at her. She went over and hugged him.

"I knew I could make you smile like that one day," she teased him. Morgan smirked and then pulled his Baby Girl back into his arms. He reached out and shook Hotch's hand. But then the older agent surprised him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Derek, we're not at work. Don't be so formal," was his only explanation. He then ordered another round of drinks to celebrate. In the meantime, Penelope was huddled with her two almost-sisters.

"You guys know I'm anything but basic, right? So my wedding can't be basic. That means that I want two maids of honor and no bridesmaids. Bridesmaids are too traditional, anyway. I want you both to be my maids of honor. I can't just choose one of my girls without the other." Blushing, Emily and JJ hastily accepted the invitation. It was also decided that night that Hotch would walk Penelope down the aisle and that Reid would be the best man. Rossi, a man of faith, was elected to do all of the scriptural readings. Both Derek and Penelope secretly wished that he could have been a second best man in what was planned to be a nontraditional wedding anyhow, but the older man had politely declined. He really wasn't big on weddings, anyway, was his explanation. Given that he had three failed marriages in his lifetime, who could blame him?

Soon afterwards, the familial unit disbanded. After all, Hotch pointed out in his usual all-business demeanor, another case could come in early the next day. They walked to their separate cars (except for Morgan and Garcia, of course), all giddy because of the alcohol and the anticipation at the events yet to unfold.

"It's really going to happen, isn't it?" Penelope breathed in wonder as they drove to Derek's place.

"Yes, Baby Girl. In a few short months, you will be mine, and I will be yours. And then we will have the rest of forever to be together."

"I like the sound of that." She leaned her head back and sighed peacefully. Derek smiled, nearly shaking his head in disbelief. To think that he could have lost her…..that he could have lost the chance to tell her how he felt. None of it mattered now, though. Now that he had his solace right where they both wanted to be: with each other.

Above them, the stars twinkled merrily, as if in agreement.

_All good things must end. And I think, really, a HEA is the best place to leave this couple, don't you? This has been really fun to write, I must say. Thank you for the oodles of support, my lovely readers. I will certainly continue to write stories because you guys have made it fun with all of the alerts and whatnot. _


End file.
